


Would Not Order Again... Or Would I?

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Spooky Week [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I'd Apologize to Randall Munroe but He Has Enough Imagination to Have Expected This, XKCD Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: YOI Spooky WeekDay 6: Elements and Nature





	Would Not Order Again... Or Would I?

Things one expects when ordering an assembly-required office chair:  
\- Missing screws.  
\- Pieces that get put on backwards and you only realize it fifteen steps later.  
\- Incomprehensible instructions in multiple languages. Guang Hong struggled with both the English and the Mandarin versions of the manual.  
\- Frantic phone calls to ask a friend what on earth this tool he’d never heard of was.  
\- Hours of frustration.

Things one does not expect when ordering an assembly-required office chair:  
\- An angry bobcat.

Guang Hong stared in disbelief at the snarling creature standing across from him. “Um… nice kitty?”

“Hsssssssssssssssss.” The bobcat swiped at him, but missed.

“Okay then.” Guang Hong reached for the box, looking for the instructions so he knew who to call to complain. Once he found them, the bobcat lunged at him. Guang Hong, sensibly, dropped the instructions and fell back. Then he watched in confusion as the bobcat shredded the instructions, threw his head back, and screamed.

“Thank you.”

Guang Hong blinked and rubbed his eyes. He couldn’t be seeing this. The bobcat was gone, replaced by a very attractive and very naked man. “Um, hi? What’s going on here?”

“I’m Leo de la Iglesia. I’m a shapeshifter.” Leo glared at the box. “Unfortunately, sometimes the cat instincts are too strong. When I saw the giant box sitting out, I couldn’t help myself, I hopped in. Next thing I knew the box was being closed up and I was being jostled around. I couldn’t shift back – some kind of magic in the instructions there. Thanks for setting me free, man.”

“You’re… welcome? How are you going to get home? You can’t go out like that…”

“If you have a phone, I can call family,” Leo said. “They’ll come get me, or send clothes and money so I can get myself home. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, we’re used to strange things happening. I’ve had to break my sisters out of zoos a couple times, even.”


End file.
